gdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
D0c-House
D0c-House, ou plus souvent appelé "Doc" est un Pro-S qui fait partie de la "Sony Army" (soit disant "l'élite des Pro-S" ou "le cirque du soleil") fondé par Gam3r-Sony le 18 juin 2011. Grand représentant de la catégorie des e-trash, grand maître du shitpost, ses journées se résument à taper ce qui lui passe par la tête et à essayer de paraître le plus débile possible sur GDC, des passions que partagent tous les membres d'U2YARAF. Mougeon fourni avec une veste à retour de force. Typologie d'un post moyen D0c-House est le 1er forumeur à pratiquer réellement l'écriture automatique. Le type se pose derrière son PC, et c'est parti pour raconter absolument tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, il a pris GDC pour sa literie ou sa cuvette de chiottes. Le post moyen de D0c-House ne dépasse pas 3 mots, n'a aucun sens, a un intérêt inférieur au zéro absolu, et consiste à faire part de tout ce qui lui traverse le cerveau, genre "j'aime les happy meals" ou "je manges des chips c'est très bon miam". Sa spécialité est la déclinaison à l'infini du suffixe -OTY. Ca parle d'un jeu (généralement Uncharted) ? Il va juste poster « le_jeu_cité goty ». Il a vu un film ? « in bed with doc gynéco moty ». Un livre ? boty, rené coty, on a fait le tour de l'alphabet avec ce demeuré qui bouffe à tous les râteliers. Comportement d'attardé Sans doute un des pseudos les plus détesté des Pro-M, il est présent sur CHAQUE topic Gears of war. Son seul but ? Le comparer aussitot à Uncharted 3. Les Pro-M l'appellent "Doc-Fail" car à leurs yeux il ne fait que ça. En vérité, il use davantage de la provocation facile (et donc efficace), cela ne l'empêche pas de placer quelques fails bien sentis lorsqu'il s'embourbe dans un débat. Notamment sur un topic où l'auteur répertoriait les nouveautés de Gears of War 3, D0c-House avança que ces ajouts étaient ridicules et navrant, avant d'avancer les nouveautés d'Uncharted 3... Toutes aussi ridicules et navrantes. Conscient de son Epic Fail, il se retira ensuite du topic sous les quolibets du public. Les exclusivités Sony sont la raison de vivre de D0c-House. Suivant sa désormais célèbre formule, il débite quotidiennement des "mgs 5 goty", "u4 goty" "gow3remastered goty", nonobstant les béates contradictions ainsi que le contenu préalable de la discussion dans laquelle il s'incruste. Il est également l'un des champions incontestés de la fameuse méthode « x > y > z » , qu'il décline à l'infini sur U2YARAF pour tenter de faire démarrer une discussion débile. Exemple : « u3 > u2 > u1 ». Qui serait assez con pour répondre à cela ? Si vous vous posez cette question, c'est que vous n'êtes jamais allés sur U2YARAF, plus grand repère de débiles profonds de GDC après Chrono Cross. En effet là bas, tout le monde saute sur une occasion pareille pour se relancer dans un éternel débat stérile consistant principalement à détailler l'ensemble des raisons pour lesquelles Naughty Dog est le meilleur développeur du monde, tout en balançant quelques remarques de collégien sur le cul de tel ou tel personnage féminin virtuel. Restez classe les gars. A noter que le comportement stupide de D0c-House est au mieux prévisible, au pire complètement cyclique, avec un taux de renouvellement avoisinant zéro. Avec un peu d'observation on peut prévoir le contenu exact de son prochain post. Le mec se lève, une remarque comme quoi Uncharted (1, 2 ou 3 ça dépend des jours) est le BGE. Ensuite ça va relever une remarque merdique de frustros pucix style Francknara dans l'espoir de faire repartir la discussion sur le cul car c'est tR0 mDr. Ensuite on a généralement droit à une petite remarque raciste histoire de se faire remarquer. Si au moins il restait isolé dans sa boîte à caca ça nous emmerderait pas, mais le type sort parfois de son topic, va répandre son cancer sur ID Steam ou sur le reste de GDC, stalk le forum pour remplir des mass DDB... la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu s'exprimer sur plus d'une ligne, le type a posé des questions sur l'Islam aux musulmans du forum, pour 2 minutes plus tard balancer "mdr jai pa lu lol c'est de la merde vs etes des barbares". En vrac parce que ça commence à faire beaucoup pour un seul débile * Responsable avec Patatophobe de la fermeture de Chrono Cross à grand renfort de demandes de ban massives * Ses insultes favorites sont "Bouseux", "Bousix", "low". * Il ne possèderait que 5 jeux et aurait commencé les jeux vidéos sur cette génération d'après les Pro-M. Sauf que des screens démontrent le contraire. Il aurait commencé sur Nintendo 64 et possèderait une vingtaine de jeux sur cette génération. Seul bémol, personne ne se souvient de ses screens. * Fervant défenseur d'Uncharted, le BGE de Sony qui se joue avec un seul bouton. * Il se prend souvent la tête avec Manon au sujet de MGS4 (merde pour fan-boy) * Il prétend n'avoir aucun ennemi, prendre cette gué-guerre au second degré ; ce qui est évidemment faux. Comme tous les forumeurs habitués de GDC, il prend très à coeur son rôle de missionnaire de la bonne parole, et cruxifie sur place tous ses contradicteurs. * Il n'est jamais présent sur les topic Nintendo bien qu'il possède une Wii. (Pro-s à tendance N-sex ?) Il prend chaque Pro-Merdeux de haut, prend Metacritic comme référence et GK aussi (comme quoi la culture, c'est comme la confiture !). * Il crée des SWF complètement barré le plus souvent inspiré des émission de GK ayant le don de faire rager la communauté Xbox. Sa CDV résume assez bien son personnage. Category:Forumeur Catégorie:Pro-S Catégorie:Pro-Uncharted Catégorie:Débile Catégorie:E-Trash Catégorie:U2YARAF Catégorie:Débile d'U2YARAF Catégorie:Collabo Catégorie:Poucave